amaryllis
by dazai-san
Summary: Black Star takes the flowers with a smile, breathing in their scent with a hardly perceptible movement. "I like them," he says. "Pride." Kid laughs a little at that. "I never thought you'd know the language of flowers." (DeathStar)


**Title:** amaryllis

 **Summary:** Black Star takes the flowers with a smile, breathing in their scent with a hardly perceptible movement. "I like them," he says. "Pride." Kid laughs a little at that. "I never thought you'd know the language of flowers." (DeathStar)

.

On the first day, Death the Kid brings him amaryllis flowers, their flaring red and white petals proud and fierce, much like the person he brings the flowers for.

Black Star takes the flowers with a smile, breathing in their scent with a hardly perceptible movement. "I like them," he says. "Pride."

Kid laughs a little at that. "I never thought you'd know the language of flowers."

"There are lots of things that you don't know about me," Black Star replies mischievously, green eyes sparking. "Though you might not get a chance to learn them all."

"Is it because of Tsubaki?" Kid asks, swallowing the lump in his throat at Black Star's previous comment. It's true.

"Yeah, I guess." Black Star smiles, the gesture sad and wistful. "Camellias. Admiration. Perfection. Good luck."

"The name suits the both of you," Kid says. Black Star smiles at that.

.

The second day he brings a bundle of narcissus flowers.

"Stay sweet as you are. Egotism," Black Star comments with an amused smile. "It's winter. How did you get _spring_ flowers?"

"Does that matter?" Kid retorts. "Take them, dumbass."

Black Star does as he asks, touching the petals and leaves with a feather light touch.

"They suit you very well," Kid adds with a tiny smirk. "You egotistical bastard."

"Ah, but you don't want me to change, either," Black Star points out. "Does 'stay sweet as you are' mean nothing to you?"

"Yeah," Kid sighs, the (fake) smirk slipping off like water on a duck's feathers. "That's the reason I got them for you."

.

The third day he brings fir flowers, though they're technically cones.

"Oh. Nice." Black Star takes in the fragrant scent with a faint smile. "Time."

"I wish we had more of it," Kid replies.

"You're not the only one," Black Star murmurs, and Kid would like to pretend that the laugh doesn't sound like him trying to choke back a sob.

.

The fourth day he brings pine flowers, once again, actually cones.

"Hope. Pity." Black Star raises an eyebrow at Kid. "I hope you didn't mean the latter."

"No. I could never." Kid closes his eyes.

"Hey, Kid, it'll be okay. Maybe it'll hurt for a while, but eventually you'll get over it. It'll become a dull pain in the back of your heart." Black Star smiles. And when Kid opens his eyes, it's bittersweet, because he'll pretend that he never saw the way his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"No," Kid whispers, a little hoarsely. "It'll always hurt."

.

The fifth day he brings a bundle of tea roses and pink carnations.

Black Star accepts them with a fond smile. "'I'll remember' and 'always' for the tea roses. 'I'll never forget you' for the carnations."

"You think I could forget you?" Kid asks.

"It'll be hard to," Black Star agrees, a little sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kid hisses. "If I forgot you—" He swallows.

"Oh," Black Star says in a tiny voice.

.

The sixth day he brings a single rose, in full bloom.

Black Star takes it gently, like how one might with glass. "Thank you," he breathes. "And—m-me too."

"I wouldn't have brought it for you if you didn't."

.

The seventh day Kid brings cyclamens.

"Resignation. Goodbye." Black Star smiles up at Kid. His expression is sad. Wistful.

"Yes," Kid says.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I am."

"It doesn't matter."

"Kid?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you know that I love you."

"Of course I do."

"And… it's selfish of me, but… please don't forget me."

"I couldn't if I tried."

"Kid, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

There is no reply.

Kid leaves the room.

.

On the eighth day, Kid brings dark crimson roses.

He sets them in front of the gravestone.

" _Mourning. Kid, really?"_ Kid can imagine Black Star saying.

"Yeah," Kid shoots back, voice heavy, thick, and weary. "Problem?"

" _No. Just don't mourn too long."_

"Alright. Whatever you say."

.

 **a/n:** I'M SO SORRY OMG

here're some tissues if you need them

please review?


End file.
